


A Lesson

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP, Thor is toppy, but it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy maaay have made a tactical error and pushed Thor a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

Darcy bit her lip for a second, letting out a long sigh through her nose. “So, I may have made a bit of a tactical error. You know Thor? Big guy, lots of muscles. Um...” She took another deep breath. “I don't know how up you are on your Norse mythology, but in addition to the whole lightning thing, he was also a fertility god. And _someone_ -” plausible deniability- “spent the whole week teasing him a little? Um, so I think he's a little worked up. So I would say maybe, uh...” She examined the chipping polish on her fingernails. “Maybe stay in with a vibrator tonight, or surround yourself with people you have a vested interest in being naked with?”

Jane let out a long sigh. “Darcy, really?”

“Well, I basically had to. Do you know how his voice gets when he gets all worked up and frustrated?” Darcy smiled a little bit with the memory of last night's Skype conversation before snapping herself out of it. _So_ not the appropriate time.

Pepper arched an eyebrow, staring across her desk at Darcy. “How much of a threat is this?”

Darcy sighed again, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. “Okay, so... It's not like you'll have to have sex or die from it, but he puts out a lot of pheromones so if you _do_ get hot and bothered, you _will_. In a very persistent way. And it's, like, okay. The entire floor with his rooms on them, the one below, and probably the two above. So, like, random dude walking by on the street has nothing to worry about. Oh!” Her eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to her. “You could sleep somewhere else for the night. Like, everyone could. Yeah!” She nodded for emphasis.

“This hasn't happened since you've been living here.” Pepper's eyebrows came together a little bit like she was trying to sort it through.

“No. I've only seen it happen once before. It's only when he gets really, uh, like _super_ worked up. If you are gonna ride it out-” Jane coughed- “just, like, double up on your chosen method of birth control. Or, you know, don't do things that... Okay.” Pepper probably got the message. Darcy slid her feet down to the floor and stood up, keeping her gaze on the shiny top of Pepper's desk in order not to meet her eye. “I'm gonna...”

She showed herself out of the CEO's office, hearing Pepper lift the phone off of the receiver as she walked out. Well. She was gonna have to spend the entire next day baking to make up for this shit, that was for sure.

The Avengers had spent most of the past week in some other country Avenging. There'd been nearly daily Skype calls with Thor where she'd, well... She'd teased him. 'Cause, you know, his voice did that thing, and usually when she teased him he _punished_ her for it later. You know, in the fun way. Only the way his eyes had _sparked_ when he'd told her that they were on their way home had suggested that maybe she'd pushed a little bit too much. Which promised a pretty good time for her, of course, but maybe not so much everyone else.

Baking _all day_.

Darcy briefly entertained the idea of just not being there when they came back. Spare everyone else from being affected. But... That idea was quickly tossed out. Because he would _find_ her. And at least this way everyone knew?

So much baking.

She sort of killed time in the common lounge area by having the TV on and not watching it. Her phone buzzed to alert her that the quinjet was on its way in, and she made her way up to the landing pad to wait.

Maria was already there and waiting, squinting up at the _very_ dark clouds in the sky. “It looks like a pretty bad storm rolling in.”

Darcy bit her lower lip as her eyebrows went up. Yup. There was going to be a freak storm in the news tomorrow. Chances were this weather was going to break in a little while and, uh, not go anywhere.

The quinjet glided into view, lowering smoothly onto the landing pad. After just a second the ramp slid down with a mechanical whir. Darcy's stomach was starting to twist into knots. The clouds were boiling, thunder already starting to roll. Yup. She was in for it.

Nat was the first one off, a strange smirk on her face. After her, of course, was Thor. Darcy's belly twisted in a hot roll of desire. He was heading straight for her, his face deadly serious, eyes fucking flashing with lightning.

“Hi,” she greeted as he got a little closer.

He didn't say anything, just grasped her waist and lifted her up over his shoulder, not even breaking stride as he headed directly for the elevator. One arm gripped over the back of her thighs, holding her firmly in place. She looked up from where she was hanging off the back of his shoulder. “Sorry guys!” she called in the direction of the quinjet, and Nat snickered just a little. Yup. This was going to come up later.

 _Baking_.

Thor didn't say anything while they waited for the elevator, and when the heavy steel doors slid open and he stepped on, he didn't put her down.

“Thor-”

“Quiet.” His voice was an echo of the thunder that was rolling outside.

Her mouth snapped shut, teeth clicking together. Worked up didn't even begin to describe him. The air around them was charged like any second a bolt of lightning was going to snake through the elevator car.

“Thor-” she tried again at the elevator slowed to a stop at their floor, but he cut her off again.

“Must I silence you myself?” His words were quiet but somehow filled the elevator.

The doors slid open, and he strode down the hall to their room, Darcy watching the hall go by behind him from where she'd braced herself up against his back on her forearms. His back was as hard as a rock, muscles coiled tight.

She heard him at the door, unlocking it and then pushing it open. He stepped inside, turning to close the door behind him. When the lock clicked over, he shifted her down, letting her slide down the front of his armor until her feet touched the floor. He stood there, pressing her against the front door with the nearness of his body, his blue eyes so fucking intense she could barely look at him as he stared down at her. “Don't move,” was his quiet imperative as he placed his hammer down so the hilt rested against the door.

When she nodded, he whirled from her, the hem of his red cloak billowing out and brushing against her legs. She watched him walk down the short hall and around the corner, disappearing from view.

Darcy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, leaning back against the door as she waited. She was already getting a little excited by the prospect of what was to come, heat pooling between her legs as she rested against the cool surface of the door.

She didn't have long to wait, Thor came back in just a few seconds. The armor was gone, in its place just a pair of dark leather pants that practically begged to be petted and the thick bracers on his wrists. He stopped at the end of the short hallway and studied her for a moment, his eyes moving over her body. A faint trace of a smile pulled up the corners of his lips. “Come.”

He didn't wait for her to push away from the door and start moving, he was already turning again. He led her the short distance to their bedroom, stopping just inside the doorway and gesturing her past him.

His hands came out and snagged her waist, pulling her back against his solid body. “You have had me at your mercy for the past week. Now I have you at mine.” A shiver rolled up along her spine from the rumble of his low words as they vibrated through her. “Take off your clothes that I may see that with which you have been taunting me.”

Darcy toed off her flats and kicked them aside. She quickly stripped out of her shirt and bra, her jeans and panties following soon after until all her clothes were loosely piled where she'd tossed them against the wall. “Thor-”

“Hush, little one,” he murmured, his lips moving over the hair at the back of her head. “I would hear you moan, whimper, plead, _scream_ for me.” Holy fuck, his voice. Everything in her body clenched as he spoke. “But I have no need of your words just now.” His hands settled around her waist, thumbs digging into the top of the curve of her ass just a little bit. “Now touch yourself as you did last night that I may feel the flush of your pleasure hot against my body.”

Darcy did whimper at that, just a little, the sound escaping before she could even stop it. She could feel the rumble of approval deep in his chest. She lifted one hand to rest it against her breast, toying with her nipple. Her eyes fluttered shut as she plucked and rolled the sensitive flesh into a tight bud.

“You didn't stop there, did you?” The deep roll of his words almost seemed to tingle along her skin. “Show me how you touched yourself after we finished speaking for the night.”

Another whimper slipped out before she could stop it, her hand slid down over the curve of her stomach, down between her legs where she was already getting slick. Two fingers rubbed a quick circle over her clit, and she let her head fall back against Thor's broad chest. She was already close, the anticipation had been pretty effective foreplay. Her pleasure spiraled in tighter and tighter, her free hand coming up behind her to twist in the long hair at the nape of his neck.

“Now stop.” When her fingers didn't automatically stop, he reached out and gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away from her body. She was so close her body clenched in frustration. Her eyes opened as she pulled against him, but it was no use, of course. Thor could hold her all day long without even trying.

“Thor!” came her wail of protest.

His dark chuckle rumbled through her. “You shall suffer as I suffered, little one, and perhaps you shall learn the wisdom of not pushing me so far. Give me your hands.”

Darcy untangled her fingers from his hair, knowing exactly what he wanted. She put her hands together in front of her, the insides of her wrists touching, and he pulled a wide leather strap from somewhere, quickly binding her hands together. “Now rest them on your head.” She lifted them up until her forearms were resting on top of her head. “Take care not to move them...” He trailed off, the unspoken threat heavy in the air.

He slipped away from her, stepping around in front of her so that his intense gaze could move slowly over his body. She could see the white arc of lightning moving through his eyes. “On your knees. I have been aching for a week, and you will appease my lust that I may see to your lesson at my leisure.”

She sank to her knees on the fluffy brown carpet as he walked towards her, undoing the fastening of his leather pants. His cock sprang free, pretty much right in her face, all she had to do was open her mouth and lean forward a little to take him as deep in her mouth as she could. Thor was... Proportionate. Well-hung. Whatever you wanted to call it. And he was definitely already hard, her mouth was stretched practically as wide as it could go. She bobbed back and forth, working her tongue against the bottom of his rigid shaft.

Thor was already starting to put out that pheromone or whatever, the swollen feeling of need that he'd stopped her from fulfilling seemed to be winding higher and higher until she was shifting, rubbing her thighs together in an effort to ease it.

Her lips slid back and forth along his smooth skin, cheeks hollowed out as she sucked him in as far as she could. His hands came to cradle the sides of her face, holding her gently as she fucked him with her mouth.

Darcy breathed in the sharp ozone scent of him as the room seemed to grew smaller, tighter around them. He was rocking into her a little bit. Not too much, he knew he'd have to be careful or he could hurt her, but enough that he was dictating the pace. She sped up to match each small thrust until his breath was coming in gasps and pants.

He stilled, fingers pressing into the back of her scalp to hold her head in place. The sharp tang of his semen hit the back of her throat in spurts, punctuated by a loud groan. She kept her lips tight around him until he was done, then pulled back and swallowed, careful to keep her hands up on top of her head.

“Ah,” he breathed, one hand sliding under her chin so he could turn her face up to meet her eyes. “I can think again. Come, little one, lean forward.” He gripped her arm to steady her, stepping out of the way so she could lower her elbows to the carpet, hands stretched out in front of her.

Thor moved around to crouch down behind her, hand sliding appreciatively over the curve of her ass. “How shall I show you?” His tone was almost gentle as his words flowed over her, but there was still an intensity in the air. “How shall I ensure you understand that there are consequences for your behavior?” He was stroking along the back of her thigh, the calluses on his hand rasping pleasantly over her skin.

She drew in a sharp breath to answer him, but he gave the inside of her thigh a light tap. “Unless you are calling my name or begging for mercy, I have no wish to hear you speak. Perhaps...” He pinched the delicate flesh until she sucked in a gasp. A sharp jolt of sensation ran straight up to her cunt. “Perhaps that's what it will take, hm?”

His broad fingers trailed up until they were sliding along her slick heat. He was exploring her center, deliberately skipping over the sensitive areas she most wanted him to touch. Darcy dropped her her head to rest her forehead against her arms, eyes closed.

Without warning, one blunt finger slid deep into her pussy, making her let out a startled cry. “Your quim is dripping for me. Would you have me take you? Sheathe myself deep inside you, plunder your body until you can bear no more?” He wasn't _moving_. She tried rocking back to get some friction across across her sensitive nerves, and his finger abruptly withdrew.

The cool air current was the only warning she had before his hand came sharply down between her legs, delivering a sharp smack to her heated pussy. She yelped and jerked forward as sensation crashed through her. “Be still,” he warned. It stung, the pleasure dancing just over the edge into pain, in the _best_ way. “You have had your way, now you will have mine.”

She nodded, her hair sliding between her arm and her face. His finger thrust into her again, sliding deep inside and staying there. “It was unbearable, Darcy,” he told her, flicking his thumb entirely too light against her clit. Just once. “Seeing you offer yourself, taunting me with pleasure I could only be denied. We were all trapped together, there was nothing I could do to ease the torment. And yet...” Thor flicked over her clit again, making her gasp. “You would not cease.”

His free hand wound in her hair, pulling back until she was lifting her head, turning her to look at him. “Was this what you desired? Is that why you were relentless? You wished _me_ to be relentless?” She bit her lower lip, heat flushing her face as she looked back at the smile that spread slowly across his face. “Ah, I understand.” His thumb flicked over her clit again.

He released her hair, and her head dropped down again, her face shrouded in a curtain of hair. He shifted his hand, his finger pulling back enough that when he crooked it, he pressed right into that one spot that made her swear. “Fuck!” she bit out when he did it again.

He alternated between flicking his thumb against her and pressing against that spot, though so irregular that all it did was tease, pushing her higher and higher until she felt strung out, swollen, achy. Her thighs were shaking, she was digging her fingers into the carpet in an effort to keep from moving back against him, because she knew what would happen if she did.

“You are close,” he said, and Darcy whimpered as his voice rolled through her. “How long shall I keep you here, poised on the edge of ecstasy? An hour?” She whimpered again. “Until dawn? Until you tremble and cry out, and plead for me to end your torment?” A low moan escaped as he pressed his finger deep inside her cunt again. “Your body already cries out for me, dear one, a call I am hard-pressed to resist.” But he did resist, continuing to tease her until she was moaning almost continuously.

She felt hot all over, stretched so tight she felt like she would snap. “Please,” she practically screamed as his thumb moved over her highly-sensitized clit. “Please, Thor, god-”

The hand withdrew, coming to bracket her hips with the other one as he moved to kneel behind her. She felt the wide head of his cock pushing against her slick entrance, driving inside with one sharp thrust until her ass slapped against his pelvis. She yelled, the noise muffled against her forearms as she braced herself to meet him.

His fingers gripped into her hips hard enough that he'd probably leave bruises, his hips snapping into her at an almost punishing pace. She rocked back to meet each hard thrust, her hands balled into tight fists, her fingernails digging into her palms.

Thor slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her upright until her head rested against his chest. The angle suddenly wasn't as deep, but every surge into her had the broad head of his cock pushing over her g-spot. One hand settled low against her belly, pressing in until everything felt _more_. The other drifted down to rub over her clit until bright stars popped behind her closed eyelids as the entire world shattered around her. The pleased rumbling deep in his chest seemed to draw out her orgasm until it rolled another one that left her panting, breathless, slumping against him.

He didn't let up, and as she came down the sensation became too intense. She tried to push at his hand, but it wasn't going anywhere. “Thor... You can't- you gotta- Thor!” He didn't move, though. She had a safeword, that had been something established very early on in their relationship simply because he was so much bigger and stronger than she was. One word would stop him, would stop the sensations that were so intense that they bordered on pain, but she didn't say it. She writhed against him, squirming, trying to get away, every twist of her hips driving his cock deeper into her.

“Thor!” She could feel another orgasm building, so intense that her thighs felt like they were cramping. “Thor, I can't!”

Thor made another pleased-sounding rumble. “You will,” he growled as he fucked her, the slide of his finger over her clit becoming almost too hard. She screamed as he wrenched another orgasm from her. This time the rhythmic clench of her cunt brought him release as well, and he let out a long, wordless cry of triumph as he stilled, his cock buried deep inside her.

His forehead dropped against the back of her head, his hands shifting until his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. Darcy was gasping, she could feel his chest heaving against her as he gulped for air.

The room felt lighter, not quite so intense. She rested her arms over his, holding him against her. “Have you learned your lesson?”

She twined her fingers between his and brought his palm up to brush her lips across it. “I don't think so. Maybe let me catch my breath and you can try again in a little bit.”

She felt him chuckle against her, his lips pressing against the back of her head. “I believe I shall.”

“I'm glad you're home,” she told him, nuzzling into his palm.

“Aye. Me too.” His arms tightened around her a little, his chest warm against the line of her back.

 

* * *

 

Darcy added another cookie to the growing pile on the plate to the right of the stove, sliding it easily off her spatula. The kitchen table was crowded, everyone looked like they'd had... a rough night. She winced, pulling the last cookie off the baking sheet and adding it to the plate.

Except Nat. Nat looked fresh as a daisy as she sauntered over to snag a cookie. “Long night?” she asked with a smirk.

Darcy's eyes widened a little for emphasis as she nodded. It had been a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Thor. Kinda?  
> I don't know how I feel about this. It's totally a thing, though. Totally a thing.


End file.
